Bottled water often goes to waste because a person sets the bottle down after partial consumption, and thereafter forgets which bottle is his or hers. This is also true for soda bottles, canned beverages, or other types of containers. With increased awareness of global warming and the push to “go green”, it is desirous to reuse and recycle materials as much as possible. To alleviate confusion and prevent waste, a marking can be made on the bottle to differentiate the container from other similar containers. A writing utensil such as a marker or pen can be used to mark the bottle; however, a pen or marker is often unavailable. Similarly, a tag, sticker, sleeve, etc. may also be used to identify the owner of the bottle; however, the tag, sticker, or sleeve must often be marked with a pen, marker, etc. to provide identification.
Thus, it is desired to have a container identification device that is secured to the container when it reaches the consumer or is easily attachable thereto, wherein the container identification device can be used to uniquely identify the container without the use of a writing utensil.